1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the stabilization of adjacent bone portions, and more particularly to an apparatus for securing interbody spacers between the adjacent bone portions. The invention is also directed to a method for stabilizing the adjacent bone portions.
2. Background Art
Many different medical procedures are performed that require the stabilization of adjacent bone portions through the securing of an interbody spacer to the adjacent bone portions. Examples of these spacers are those known in the field as interbody cages, corpectomy cages, osteotomy wedges, joint spacers, bone void fillers, etc.
As one example, spacers are used to fuse joints. Spacers are also used to repair complex fractures where bone is missing and in bone regions where there are otherwise voids, as when a tumor and adjacent bone are removed. Spacers are also used in the performance of osteotomies by placing the spacers between adjacent bone portions to perform a wedging action, as to straighten a bone. This list is not exhaustive of the medical procedures that require the placement of a spacer between adjacent bone portions.
In each procedure, the spacer placed between the bone portions is required to be rigidly joined to the adjacent bone portions. A multitude of different apparatus have been devised for this purpose, with many requiring the insertion of screws. While screws are generally effective for this purpose, they are limited in the sense that they do not afford stability in all dimensions required to effect the optimal or desired rigidity.
Spacers are commonly used in spinal repair and reconstruction. The spine is a flexible column formed of a plurality of bones called vertebrae. The vertebrae are hollow and piled one upon the other, forming a strong hollow column for support of the cranium and trunk. The hollow core of the spine houses and protects the nerves of the spinal cord. The different vertebrae are connected to one another by means of articular processes and intervertebral, fibro-cartilaginous bodies.
The intervertebral fibro-cartilages are also known as intervertebral disks and are made of a fibrous ring filled with pulpy material. The disks function as spinal shock absorbers and also cooperate with synovial joints to facilitate movement and maintain flexibility of the spine. When one or more disks degenerate through accident or disease, nerves passing near the affected area may be compressed and are consequently irritated. The result may be chronic and/or debilitating back pain. Various methods and apparatus have been designed to relieve such back pain, including spinal fusion using a suitable graft or interbody spacer using techniques such as Anterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (ALIF), Posterior Lumbar Interbody Fusion (PLIF), or Transforaminal Lumbar Interbody Fusion (TLIF) surgical techniques. The implants used in these techniques, also commonly referred to as vertebral body replacement (VBR) devices, are placed in the interdiscal space between adjacent vertebrae of the spine.
Ideally, a fusion graft should stabilize the intervertebral space and become fused to adjacent vertebrae. Moreover, during the time it takes for fusion to occur, the graft should have sufficient structural integrity to withstand the stress of maintaining the space without substantially degrading or deforming and have sufficient stability to remain securely in place prior to actual bone ingrowth fusion.
One significant challenge to providing fusion graft stability (prior to actual bone ingrowth fusion) is preventing spinal extension during patient movement.
Distraction of the vertebral space containing the fusion graft may cause the graft to shift or move, disrupting bone ingrowth fusion and causing pain.
Generally, existing spinal fusion technology has been limited or lacking in certain respects. Among the limitations of certain of these systems is the requirement that complicated steps be performed to effect their use. Others of these systems lack the optimal multi-dimensional stability, while others are less than desirable because they utilize components that project to externally of one or more of the bone portions between which the spacer is located.
The systems that rely upon the use of screws normally have such limitations. Generally these systems do not effectively allow compression forces to be generated between the spacers and adjacent bone portions. Further, while the screws stabilize the bone-spacer junction in one plane, that is normally flexion-extension, they do not control bending in planes orthogonal to the plane of the screw, that is normally side-to-side bending.
A further problem with existing systems is that parts typically are not locked and are thus prone to working loose. Screws, for example, may loosen over time in the absence of incorporating some structure that effectively prevents turning or lengthwise movement that results in partial or full separation from the bone portions and/or spacers that they penetrate.
The medical field is constantly seeking system designs that might be efficiently and consistently installed and that, most significantly, will effect the desired fusion in a manner that will be safe and reliable for the patient.